Light Within Darkness
by Inuhottie-4ever
Summary: Dragon Sye moves to Hogwarts and meets Harry and company. But something's wrong, Someones after Hermione, Harry, Ron, And Dragon! And worse, Lord Voldemorts back! DracoOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Dragon Sye moves from America to a new country, and a new school. New challenges, new friends, and an evil Potions Teacher await her.

**Notes:**

Rated T for: Language and Violence

Genre: Actions/Adventure/Romance

Sub-genre: Supernatural

Pairings: DracoOC

**-----Chapter 1: Moving in-----**

"We're what?" 16-year-old Dragon Sye screamed. "Moving? But what about the Bauxbatons? Will I have to go to another school!"

"I'm afraid so dear." Said her mother Judy in a calming voice. "And yes… you will be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They are under the best headmaster yet. Albus dumbledore."

"I don't care mother!" You see Dragon had lived in America her whole life. Now she was moving to London. Which was closer to, Blech, Hogwarts.

Dragon stormed off to her room. "I hate this, Shonxi" She looked at her pet tiger.

Dragon was a strong witch. One of the strongest...but she troubled in potions. But her potions teacher had always been so nice to her. For the past 5 years she had passed Dragon, even though Dragon failed miserably. Dragon is a 16-year-old girl, whose heart is almost as big as her music collection. She was a full-blown witch, pureblooded. She has Reddish brown hair. A small waist (Which her mother hates her for) She usually wore blue because of bauxbatons but now...she would have to wear BLACK, She hated black. Now more than ever. She was 5'5 and was single… which she hated as well. She was often looking in the mirror to ask why? She was as pretty as any other witch.

"Now I have to get a new owl," She said, her previous one had died not three weeks before.

Her mother brought up a trunk and cast a spell. Putting all of Dragon's things into it.

"We leave… At DAYBREAK." Now her mother was angry with her.

"Fine… I'm going to Diagon alley. May as well get used to London. SINCE I'M MOVING THERE!" (Oh… did I mention? Dragon has a little anger problem)

When she got to Diagon alley she went straight to the owl store. "Excuse me?"

She saw an elderly woman with gray hair, and eyes that told her soul. Because of these eyes dragon was no longer angry. "Um. I need an owl." She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see who it was.

A red haired-freckle faced boy stood before her. He looked… maybe 16? She thought he was cute. But then again she thought all boys were cute.

"Hello sir." Said the old lady.

She reached her had out to him, her hand was missing the index finger. When she noticed him looking at it she smiled and said "Lost it to a vicious owl"

The boy laughed slightly as he placed his hand in hers and shook it. "Ronald Weasley." He smiled and said.

"Edna Ileana" she said as she let go of his hand.

"Oh, sorry were you here first?" Ronald finally noticed Dragon standing there.

"Yes but I can wait. I haven't a clue what I'm looking for. You go ahead."

"Outta the way Weaslebee. Father and I came here looking for an owl, and I'll be damned if you get the good one." A blonde-haired straight-faced boy entered the room. He saw Dragon staring at him. "What do _you_ want?"

Well Dragon got her anger back pretty fast. "I want an owl, and I was here first, so I'LL be darned if YOU get the good one!" What sounded so good in her head came out like it was a 5-year-old screaming to her mommy that she wanted an owl… and now.

The boy laughed and pushed her aside.

She fell to the ground. Ronald went to help her up. "You okay? That's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He's evil." Then he added in a whisper when she was standing "Personally I think he's a wimp" Dragon stifled a laugh.

"Ronald Weasley." He said in his normal tone.

"Dragon Sye" She said

"Oh wicked, like Dragon's eye?" He smiled broadly

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you go to hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yeah…well I do now." She answered sadly.

"Brilliant, I'll look for you. Bye" He left the store.

"_Didn't he need a…?" _ She thought

"Whoops. Almost forgot. I need an owl too." Said Ronald as he re-entered the store.

After she had her owl (Minsy) Dragon left for home. How she would attach the cage to her broom was beyond her. Soon a boy about 17 walked up. "D'ya need some help?"

This boy also had red hair and a freckled face. "Names George, George Weasley."

"Ahhh That's explains it." She said

"Explains what?" George asked

"Why you look so much like… Never mind." She smiled

"Hey Fred! Some help?" George asked his… Twin! Wow, Dragon thought she was seeing double. But no… there were TWO of them!

The other boy… Fred was it? Did most of the work. And attached the cage to the nimbus.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." She flew off back to her soon to be gone home. She sucked in the yard once more. It was at least 10 acres of trees and flowers. The house was small and petite white with light blue trim. She walked in and forced a smile.

The next morning Dragon woke up in a flying car! "Mom? What… Oh yeah. We're moving."

"No honey. WE'RE moving. We're dropping you off at hogwarts. We're a little behind schedule. But you should make it in time to get to know the teachers. You'll be there an hour before everyone else. Oh! Here we are. Leave your stuff by the door. Love you. Bye!" she was kicked out of the car. (Luckily it was parked.) along with Shonxi and Minsy.

"Fine. Be that way." She saw a man with long blonde hair, he bore striking resemblance to Draco Malfoy. He walked up to her.

"Dragon? Good, We've been waiting." He said. An old man walked out of the front door.

"You must be Mr.Malfoy" She said to the blonde haired man.

"How did you know?" He said in a cold voice that she guessed was his normal tone.

"I met your son. You look very much alike, Sir." She said shaking with fear. The old man walked closer. "My name Is Albus Dumbledore." He said. This is, as you guessed Mr.Malfoy" She felt a calm feeling rush over her… like she was safe near Dumbledore.

**-----End of Chapter One-----**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**----Chapter 2---- Sorting**

When we left Dragon she was getting to know Dumbledore and Mr.Malfoy. She had come to fear Lucius and come to love Dumbledore. Even though she feared him, Lucius had become… attached to her? Well kind of. He constantly said she and Draco should "Date" Ew! That rotten old toad? He pushed her! In the muggle world she could sue!

She was positive that Mr.Malfoy only wanted her to date Draco because she was a decent pureblood. Not one other was as humble as she. (Well… Okay not true. But definitely not Draco!)

"Thank you mr.malfoy. I will consider it." She ran off to the Slytherin Common room. Why? Because it was close. He had just Re-told her that She and Draco should "Go Out"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She recognized that voice. Draco. "YOU are not a Slytherin. Therefore you shouldn't be able to enter! Ho do you know the password?"

"Password? The picture just let me in."

"Damn him. Letting a filthy Weasley lover into our midst." She hadn't noticed before. But behind the rough exterior… He was cute! But dreadfully mean.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away. And I am not a 'Weasley lover' whatever that is." She remembered Ronald and Fred and George. And how they were the only people at Diagon alley she had talked to. _"Oh, That's what he means! Well I suppose you could call me one then." _

"Wait a minute. You're that Dragon girl father talks about. YOU are a pureblood! "

"Yes, I am. And has your father told you he thinks we should 'go out'?" She asked afraid of his answer. Would he yell? Would he smile?

"What! How did you get that into his thick skull?" He frowned even more intensely realizing he had insulted his beloved father.

"I should go. Bye." She said as she left.

"Good riddance" She heard him say.

She decided to let that one go. As she got into the Dining hall, she noticed a few kids were there. 3 In fact. She recognized one of them immediately.

He was the kind boy from the owl shop, Ronald! He saw her as well. "Dragon!" He called her over. She heard him whisper to a brown haired boy "This is the one I was telling you about."

"Hello, Ronald." She said with a smile. He motioned her to sit. "These are my friends Hermione and Harry." At that moment Draco came up to the table with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello POTTER, Mudblod, Weaslebee." He said as he walked passed them and up to his father.

"Did he just say…?" Dragon was shocked. He said Mudblood! But who was the mudblood?

"Mudblood." Repeated Hermione. "Yes, That would be me."

"Oh Wicked!" Dragon had never met a Muggle born witch before!

But as she said that, Hermione's face curled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oops…" Said Dragon as Hermione ran off. "I just meant that I've never met a muggle born witch before. Not that it was cool to call her that!" Dragon chased after Hermione.

"Wait Hermione. I didn't mean that." Dragon explained.

After a moment or two, Hermione was completely better. And above all. Angry at Draco.

He walked up to them and once again called her a mudblood. Since he didn't have a nickname for dragon he just glared and lifted his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter if you're a pureblood if you have a dirty heart" Dragon said to Draco. He seemed taken aback.

"You'll pay." He said and walked off to a table to the far left. Where two plump boys were sitting and laughing. He hit the both of them upside the head.

"Shonxi!" Dragon remembered her pet Tiger whom she left in the front hall of the school.

She heard footsteps coming behind her. Ronald asked her what she meant.

"My pet tiger. Shonxi I left her in the front hall." She said,

"Oh Brilliant! you have a tiger?" Ronald said.

"Yes. And she hates being left alone." She said, walking toward the front hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione Followed her.

"So Harry was it…………………wait. HARRY POTTER!" Her eyes bolted to his scar.

Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, you must hate that" Her eyes re-connected with his.

"Yeah, kind of." He smiled sheepishly

She grabbed Shonxi's leash and walked back to the great hall

"The train is here!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I have to go with the first years. I need to be sorted. Um where do I…?" asked Dragon. The three of them pointed to Hagrid.

"Thanks." She ran off with Shonxi

"See why I like her?" Ron said.

"Yeah, she's nice." Harry smiled and said.

"I love how she told off Malfoy" Hermione said.

The three of them went off to the table.

"Hey" Said Dragon to Hagrid "Are you in charge of first years?" She asked

"Sure am. But yeh don' look like a firs' year…" He said

"I'm actually 16, but this is my first year at hogwarts. I too need to be sorted."

"I know what house you're goin' to. I can tell. Gryffindoor." He said.

"Gryffindoor? Which one is that?" She was confused… at Bauxbatons they never had houses…..

"Gryffindoor is the one ol' Harry, Ron, And Hermione are in." He said smiling. He must've seen her with them.

He looked at his watch. "We'll be needin' to head down to the train soon. But I got time to explain what the houses are."

"Gryffindoor. In my opinion it's the best. All of its members are kind and faithful, and pure-" He was interrupted

"Blooded?" She asked shocked

"No, Pure hearted. Ravenclaw is a mix between Gryffindoor and Slytherin. If you are pure of heart and aren't pure evil, But a mix, to Ravenclaw you go. Hufflepuff is for silly people, With Good senses of humor."

"Oh, I see now. So you think I'm pure-hearted?" She asked as he began to walk forward.

"Not only that, but I think yer faithful, and Kind. I can see it in yer eyes." He said. "Now go and sit on the stairs and I'll be comin' back with a load of firs' years."

After a while she saw Hagrid and a bunch of small 11-year-olds.

"Now. Wait here children." She heard a voice from behind her. Her first impression of the woman was, she was someone not to cross paths with.

"I am professor McGonagall. Um Dragon?" Dragon heard her name and stood.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You will be sorted first. And we will explain that you are not a first year." She smiled.

"Okay."

"All right. We are ready." She said as the doors swung open.

"Now when I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. Dragon Sye?"

She stood and walked up to the stool, she saw her new classmates laughing.

"Dragon is a new student who is 16 but needs to be sorted."

"_Wow…. She explained that well…." _She thought sarcastically.

"Hmm… Interesting. Slytherin or Gryffindoor?" the hat asked

"Were you asking me? …Umm….Gryffindoor?" She said, confused.

"Child I was asking myself. But yes I think you're right. GRYFFINDOOR!"

Dragon smiled broadly as she walked up to Ronald, Harry, Hermione, And Fred or George… she couldn't tell them apart.

"Your things have been brought up to your rooms." Professor McGonagall after they were through sorting and eating.

Dragon looked for her name on a door.

When she found it, she saw another name she recognized. "Hermione."

She was rooming with Hermione! _"Wicked_" She thought

When she walked in she saw her robes nicely laid out for her. And her owl Minsy was asleep in her cage. Shonxi however was waiting by the door for her walk.

"Fine. Come on." She grabbed Shonxi's leash. On their walk she saw a sign… Hogsmeade? What was hogsmeade? She felt drawn to the large house. It looked Dare we say haunted.

A voice came from behind her. "Shrieking Shack." Shonxi began to growl.

"Draco." Said Dragon.

"Humph. Looking to run away to the most haunted house in London? Not smart. But then again… Gryffindoors are so tied to being good. They can't be all that smart." He grinned wickedly.

"Shonxi. Lets go." She said. Sad that such a pretty face had to go to such an ugly soul.

When she left. Draco sighed. "_Damn. She's beautiful." _He thought resentfully.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**To happen in future chapters:**

**Dragon was receiving notes in her room. Astonishing notes. They were threatening to kill her! And then she received a different kind of note…**

**Ohh! Suspense!**


	3. Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**---Chapter Three--- Voldemort**

Last we left Dragon she was on her walk with Shonxi, when she was done with that she went into her room and to bed. Hermione was of course reading.

"Dragon! Dragon!" Hermione was shaking Dragon awake. "Look…" There was a note on the door in red ink… Or blood… It said, "Voldemort again will reign. All those who betrayed him shall feel pain. And the boy who lived will no longer be alive. For Lord Voldemort again shall rise!"

There was another note under that one that repeated what the earlier note had said but this time it added "…But to the boys friends, heed this warning… For you shall die this very morning!" Hermione read the note out loud in pure terror.

"Oh my god!" Dragon gasped out.

"We have to get Ron and Harry." Hermione said

"He's back?" Dragon was in a daze. "Um, oh, right, Get Harry." They ran off as Shonxi Growled and roared.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as they entered the boy's dorm room. Harry was in his bed reading a book for Potions. (Their first class)

"He's back Harry." Dragon said looking at ever corner, as if he may be there.

"We know." Said Ron. "We got this." Ron held up the note. Theirs really was written in blood.

"Ronald that blood! You don't even know whose blood it is! How can you be so calm?" Hermione was mad.

"Because." Harry explained "Malfoy was in the Gryffindoor house this morning. And Goyles arm was bleeding I'm sure he snuck in here last night and put them up. The names for the people in the rooms are still on the doors. He knows what rooms we're in."

"Oh, Yeah! The pictures have been slacking off on their job and letting anybody in! They let me into the Slytherin house!" Dragon said remembering her first day at Hogwarts.

"Lets get to potions or Snape's gunna kill us." Said Ron

When they got there all of the seats were taken. Except for one by Draco… And one by Ginny. Well you can guess which one Dragon got stuck with. "What are you doing?" Asked Draco as Dragon sat down next to him.

"Sitting?" She said coolly.

Snape walked quickly in to the room and crossed his arms. "Open your books to page 245. Now!"

"For the next week you will be doing projects on potions. I wont have this load of people choosing their own partners. So. Look at whom you are sitting next to. THAT is your partner."

"_No… Not-"_ dragons thoughts were cut of by Draco Yelling "WHAT? I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH HER?"

"Sit _down _Mr.Malfoy." Snape's tone told Dragon that he was losing patience with all these kids. She saw Draco Shoot Crabbe and Goyle Angry looks.

Hermione shot an apologetic look to Dragon.

Harry and Ron looked at her like they felt sorry for her.

"Now talk amongst yourselves and when I get back I want you to have chosen what kind of potion you are doing."

Immediately Dragon turned to Draco and he said, "We're doing Polyjuice potion. And you are going to brew some to change you into….something."

"Shouldn't we compromise? I want to do a life saving potion." Said Dragon.

"No. Write it down on the Parchment." He said pointing to the piece of parchment Snape had given them to write down what potion they were to do. "Polyjuice" he told her once more. She took the quill and wrote down "Polyjuice. Draco Malfoy & Dragon Sye"

"There, you happy?" She said in defeat.

He walked off wordlessly.

Dragon walked up to Hermione, Harry, Ron, and And Ginny.

"Why me?" She said. "He's such a jerk! He's making _me_ make a Polyjuice potion."

"Well that means he thinks you can do it. Therefore he thinks highly of you!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Either that of he's lazy."

"Snape's coming back. We should get to our seats." Hermione said "Well… I can help you with that polyjuice potion if you need." She said to Dragon.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." She said as she walked to her seat.

Unfortunately Snape got to his spot before Dragon did hers…. "5 points from Gryffindoor" He said as she sat. "Maybe next time you'll learn to stay in your seat." He said coldly.

"Yes sir." Said Dragon. But she was wondering, "_What are points?"_

When they left Potions they had 2 hours for lunch and studying. Dragon said she could conjure up some food in Her and Hermione's room. So they all went there.

"This is muggle music. I love it." Said Dragon. A song was playing in the background

"Wicked!" Said Ron

"I hear it all the time. Dudley plays it constantly. " Harry said, annoyed.

"Well I'm hardly ever allowed to play it at home… My parents are too proud." Dragon said as she got out her wand and conjured up some chicken sandwiches and potato chips. "That's the best I can do." Said dragon.

"So about those notes." Ginny said. "Why didn't I get one?"

"Wanna know what I think?" Asked Dragon. "I think that if Voldemort sent one to all of Harry's friends the whole school would be in panic. So he's only after Harry's closest friends." She said as the song stopped and went on to a different one. She was brewing some sort of potion.

"I thought we declared those notes Malfoy's doing?" Said Hermione, She looked and sounded confused.

"I'll ask him. We have to study together all week." Said Dragon disgustedly.

"Oh, you know he'll deny it." Said Hermione.

"Not if we use truth serum." Said Dragon with a wicked smile.

"Is that what you're making? I noticed it wasn't polyjuice." Hermione said as Ron and Harry Shrugged to each other.

Dragon lifted her eyebrows as Draco Does so often. Everyone laughed.

When Dragon got to the Library to study with Draco, she noticed he wasn't thee yet. "_Good_" She thought. She placed the cup labeled T.S. on her left. And her drink to her right. Just as she was removing the "T.S." from one glass she saw him coming.

So she grabbed her book and flipped to the polyjuice page.

"What is this?" He said pointing to the glass.

"A drink?" She said coolly. "It's for you. So you wont have an excuse to leave." She smiled at him. She took a sip out of hers so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Well, Obviously Polyjuice is famous for changing the physical shape of a person. I've found the page in 'The most famous potions' since I'M Making the potion… You can write the report." She said as he took a few sips of his drink. He responded. "No!"

"Why? I'm making the potion." She was losing patience already, that serum better work. After a second (To give it time to sink in.) she asked some questions. Thankfully, thanks to the truth serum he would not remember the conversation. So he wouldn't be suspicious about the notes.

She decided to ask a few easy questions to make sure it was working. "What are your parents names?" She asked conversationally in case the serum didn't work, it would sound like she actually cared.

"Narssica Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." He said without any question_ "Yes! The serum is working!" _

She decided to ask one question she'd wanted to ask him for a while. "Why do you hate Harry?" She added herself because she had been curious.

"I hate Potter because he's so famous. Can't even go into a bookstore without getting recognized." Uh-oh. He was getting his personality back. He didn't drink enough!

"Did you write the threatening notes to us?" She asked quickly. "

"No" He said. She was so shocked that she just got up and left. She poured the drinks out on a tree. And walked to Shrieking shack for some reason.

"Oh my god." She ducked behind a tree and watched as Sirius black walked to Shrieking shack. She walked off so as to not bring attention to herself. As soon as she got to the school she ran to Harry.

"Harry! He's—I saw---Sirius Black is back. I saw him." Harry looked… Happy!

"Harry, Sirius black! The murder! Supporter of You-Know-who!" Dragon was desperate

For a look of fear. She was worried he'd gone off his rocker!

"He does NOT Support Voldemort." Harry said sternly. "He' a nice guy! He's never murdered anyone! He's my godfather!"

Dragon was confused. About Harry, about Draco…

"Show me where you saw him!" he said happily.

"Um.. okay?" She led him to the shrieking shack. Where they saw not Sirius, But someone worse. Dragon didn't know whom it was all she knew was to get the heck outta there!

Harry had already run.

When they got to the school Harry said he was headed for Dumbledores office.

"Harry who was that?" Dragon said.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to panic." He shook his head as he said this.

"Oh-kay" She said slowly.

"That was Voldemort." He said in a hushed voice.

"Oh my god. So the notes…" Dragon said. "Hermione and Ron!"

"You look for them and tell them. I'll tell Dumbledore." Said Harry.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**To happen in later chapters: "We survived the first challenge. But why does Voldemort want to challenge us? Why doesn't he just kill us?" Hermione said breathlessly **

"**Because… We weren't supposed to live through the first challenge. _We_ were all supposed to die. And leave Harry to Voldemort." Said Ginny. **

"**There _will_ be more notes. And more challenges. We just have to be ready." **


	4. The First Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**----Chapter four---- The first challenge**

**(Just so you know. I made up moket And Mactunus. I didn't see many spells so I just made some up. **

"Hermione!" Dragon yelled as she ran into her room. No Hermione. "_Maybe she and Ronald are in the great hall." _She ran to the great hall, Hoping with all of her heart that they were there. She ran down a flight of stairs slightly tripping on the 10th step. When she got to the great hall the only people that were there were Draco, Goyle, And Crabbe.

Draco Noticed her at once.

"Oh look, it's Dragon," He said in a mocking tone. This told Dragon that he still was without a mean nickname for her.

"Not now. I don't have time for your childish names and mocking." She ran off in panic leaving a very surprised Draco in her wake.

Next she breathlessly ran to Ron's room. Finding no one but pig and Hedwig. She began to assume that they had already been killed. And sat on Ronald's bed and began crying. She had never had friends like Ron and Hermione. She missed them. Dragon knew she was being irrational because they more likely alive than dead.

After a moment of crying Neville Longbottom walked in. She immediately dried her tears and asked if he'd seen Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, just a moment ago. They were heading for the library." He said.

The library! WHY oh why hadn't she thought of Hermione's favorite place to go?

"THANK YOU!" she said loudly and left Neville to be confused.

She again ran down the flight of stairs and didn't trip this time. When she got to the library she saw Ron and Hermione getting into a fight over…something or other. Ginny looked worried. Dragon didn't care! She ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug.

"_You're alive!" _she whispered.

"Err… Yes. I am. Why are you hugging me? Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh Hermione!" Dragon hugged her too. She was very huggy at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Hermione could tell something was very wrong. "Where's Harry?"

"You better sit down." She said remembering her real reason for finding them. "Vol-De-Vo-" She couldn't bring herself to say Voldemort for some reason. "You-know-who." Hermione looked at her with intensity and Ron looked plum scared.

"He's back. And he's in hogsmeade. Harry and I saw him." She said

"You're joking. That's not funny Dragon." Hermione said with sternness, as if she did believe but didn't want to. Just then Harry's voice entered the conversation

"No, She isn't joking. He's really here. And those notes were really from him. Or rather Wormtail I'm guessing." He said in a sad voice. "Dumbledore is gone. He left for conference."

"Harry We're in grave danger." Said Hermione. "He wants to kill us."

"I know. But what are we going to do? Leave?" He asked angrily.

"He said Harry's friends are to die this very morning," Dragon said. "So we just have to figure this out."

"How is he going to kill us?" Hermione was worried. HER life had never been threatened.

"Look. Lets go to Harry's room so people don't overhear." Dragon said.

"Good idea" Hermione got up soon followed by her friends.

When they got to the room Harry and Ron sat on the edges of their beds Hermione sat next to Harry and dragon sat next to Ron

They soon noticed another note on the door. "You must go to the dark forest tomorrow night

And there you will find a deadly fight. If you don't come I'll let the lions eat him," Dragon read aloud. "Eat who? ". Dragon thought for a minute.

"Does it matter? If we don't fight whoever we're to fight… an innocent person will die." Harry said.

"So you guys have to go to the woods in the midd-" Ronald interrupted her. "US? You have to come too. You're Harry's friend. Plus you got two notes right? Two notes…two people."

"So WE have to go to the woods in the middle of the night…and fight something… in the dark…how do we prepare?" She continued. "I heard that there is a duel club… could we join that?" Dragon asked.

"Well. It's worth a try." Ron said supportively.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron put his hand on Dragons shoulder.

"Doesn't it start in a few minutes? We should get down there." Dragon stood. Followed by her friends they went to the great hall.

"Wicked." She said when she saw the room. The ceiling had of course been bewitched to look like the dark forest.

A man with black hair and black clothes was standing on a table surrounded by students. "My name" He spoke

"Oh no…" Said Harry

"Is Professor Snape" He finished. "My assistant today will be professor McGonagall"

"Good. That way he can't kill us" whispered Ron.

"Lets have a little test duel. No serious spells please" Snape in a cold voice.

"Ms. Sye." He looked at Dragon. "You should be good at this. You had a partial scholarship for dueling in Bauxbatons"

Harry and Ron looked at Dragon is awe. "You have to be really good if you get a scholarship!" said Ron.

"I'm really not." She said as she stepped u to the table.

"And…Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonagall.

"_This_ should be fun" Said Ron.

"Bow. And on three. One – Two – Three!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Dragon yells and a blast of light cam out of her wand and hit Draco In the stomach.

He screamed slightly as he was thrown back "Rictusempra!" He shouted. Dragon twirled her wand so the attack was absorbed into her wand

"MOKET!" The attack Draco had just thrown at Dragon was now being thrust back at him!

"No Wonder she had a partial dueling scholarship!" Said Ron "I'm a little Afraid… And excited!"

He fell flat on his bottom.

"Mactunus!" She said in a sort of breathless way. And in a split second Draco was out cold. Professor McGonagall was running to see if he was okay. And Snape was walking quickly towards Dragon.

"I said _NOT_ to do strong spells! That was highly advanced dueling. I'll be surprised if he gets out of the hospital wing in a week! 25 points from Gryffindoor." He walked away to help carry Draco to the Hospital wing.

"I'm so sorry Draco!" She said as they carried him off.

"Why did you beat him so hard?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares? He deserved it!" Ron said.

"No student deserves what I did to him." She said as she bent over. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I have to go see if he's okay. Hermione, come with?" She asked

"Sure." They left leaving they boys to wonder why she'd want to apologize to MALFOY?

"So… why were you so hard on him?" Hermione asked.

"I pictured my cousin. That's how I'm so good at dueling. I always hated my cousin… He acted just like Draco does. Only he does it better. For 15 years he put me down until it all came out in duels." She explained "I'm not going to leave his side until he is completely better!" Dragon swore.

"You're going to hang around MALFOY all week?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

For the rest of the day Dragon was by Draco's side. Waiting for him to wake up. And after 6 hours he did.

"ARGH!" He screamed when he first saw her. "Don't kill me!" he said

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to apologize. I'm really, really, really sorry. And I wont leave your side until you are better.

For some reason this made Draco happy. He found he wasn't mad at her at all.

"How are you feeling?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Better."

"Good." She smiled. And she thought she saw HIM smile. But he quickly changed his mind and frowned. "Well it's almost midnight. I have to go." She said. She walked off and for a moment looked back. She had this urge… But… She turned back and walked quickly not knowing how he'd respond. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out before he could say anything.

He smiled when she left. He touched his cheek to see if he could still feel her lips. After a second he realized what he was doing and wiped his cheek with intensity,

"You kissed him!" Hermione asked when Dragon told her. "It was the least I could do. Besides… he's never really been mean to me." Said Dragon

"We should go. The guys are waiting in front of the library." Said Hermione with a smile on her face.

"Hey you are late!" Said Ron teasingly as he put his hand around Dragons shoulders.

"Err… Yeah. I was with Draco." That turned him off REAL quick.

When they got to the spot on the map on the back of the note they stood for a moment. Until they heard rustling of leaves and the soon saw Neville hanging by a rope over a cage of lions. And three monsters approached them. A centaur…A Dragon…a giant snake

"These monsters have been taken over by Voldemort. They'll be 10 times stronger." Said Hermione

"We'll just stay as a group… Remember United we stand divided….Well. We die." Said Dragon

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**To happen in later chapters: **

**As dragon and Harry were being charged by the Centaur and dragon the lion had Hermione cornered. And Ron was passed out. How are they going to get out of this!**


	5. Survival

**----Chapter five---- Survival**

Last we left the friends they were faced with a battle. Against a Centaur, a Giant snake, and a Dragon.

"What do we take on first?" Asked Ron in a slightly squeaky voice.

Everyone turned to Harry. He'd faced more than any of them put together.

"The Centaur. We have to make him realize that he's being possessed. We can't hurt any of them except the snake." Harry said assuredly.

His sureness made Dragon feel better but apparently, it made Ron fear more for some reason. He was so scared he was shaking.

"Calm _down_ Ron. That snake feeds off your fear. Cant you feel yourself getting weaker? He's sucking out your energy through your fear!" Dragon told Ron. Shed heard of these types of snakes before. In Defense against the dark arts. Dark witches and wizards commonly used them.

"I can't calm down!" He yelled. Dragon could see how the snake was affecting him. She decided to leave the circle they had formed and run towards the snake. "Sworda!" She shouted. A sword soon came out of her wand.

She tried to stab the snake. But she missed miserably.

"DRAGON!" Harry yelled angrily. "YOU'RE BEING STUPID! COME BACK NOW BEFORE IT KILLS YOU!"

"No!" If She didn't kill this snake Ron was going to pass out and soon after that, die!

She tried to Chop off its head. Again missing. "Harry! You can wield a sword right?" She asked as she tossed him the sword. He caught it by the tip. Because of this his hand was cut.

But he held on to the sword. He faced the snake. And started to swing the sward. He was better at it than Dragon. But he was still missing. Suddenly Ron fell to the ground.

"Ron!" Said all three of them

After a few minutes of swinging he finally hit the snake right in the throat. He Stabbed down and pulled it out. Leaving the snake dead. Hermione and Dragon were Whimpering over Ron's limp body. Wondering if he was dead.

"Well?" Asked Harry.

"He'll be okay. He's just passed out." Said Hermione.

They next faced the Centaur. "Come on friend. You don't want to hurt us," Dragon said to him. "You've been bewitched. Please come to your senses." He and The dragon charged at Dragon and Harry. To add to their problems another large snake had come and cornered Hermione!

Dragon Leapt up onto the Dragons tail and climbed to it's head and Held her wand high. "Hermione, Give me a counter curse or we'll all die!"

"There is ONE. But it's VERY advanced. Only the strongest of wizards and-ARGH!" She stopped, as the snake got closer. Harry turned to the charging Centaur. Dragon Held on for her life.

"Hermione! What's the spell?" Asked Harry.

"Lomisa" She said

"LOMISA!" Harry said with his wand pointed at the Centaur. It didn't work… "LOMISA!" He tried again. This time a flash of white light came out of the wand and went into the Centaur's eyes. Turning them back to normal. "Dragon? Can you hang of while I save-" Harry was interrupted by Dragon.

"Just Hurry!" She said. In the background Hermione was screaming.

He grabbed the sward off of the ground and Stabbed the snake. First try. At this point Dragon was losing her grip and was being Thrust left and right by the dragons attempt to shake her off.

"LOMISA!" He shouted once more and the light again filled the eyes of the enemy and the dragon turned back to normal. Not that it was happy to be out of it's home. It began flapping it's wings and dragon had to quickly jump off.

"Thanks Harry." Said Dragon as she landed. But as she did, She felt a sharp pain go through her right ankle.

She grabbed it and fell to the ground. Ron was beginning to wake up at this time. "Dragon!" He ran over and pulled off her shoe and sock only to see an extremely swollen ankle.

"I think it's sprained!" Said Hermione

"Were lucky that's the only injury that was given tonight. Lets get outta here. This place gives me the creeps." Said Dragon

Unfortunately she would have to wait until morning to have her ankle looked at, or they would know she was out of bed after hours. AND she and Hermione would have to come up with a new story. They made sure Neville was safe…and had forgotten all of this. Before they left

The next morning Dragon was brought to the hospital wing carried by Ron. Harry and Hermione were close behind.

"Madam Pomfry. She sprained her ankle last night!" Ron Blurted out.

"_Good going Ron"_ Thankfully Hermione had foreseen this and had come up with a perfect story.

"I fell out of bed in the middle of the night, and I landed funny. But I couldn't come here then." She said as Ron put her down. She could feel Draco's eyes watching her.

"Well come on then dear. We'll get you settled and you'll be out by the end of the day." Said Madam Pomfry.

"Thanks." Then after a few minutes. Hermione, Harry, And Ron had to get to class. Madam Pomfry asked Ron to bring the Professor Both Dragon's and Draco's notes.

("We may conveniently loose Malfoy's")

Draco and Dragon were in the beds next to each other. It was a little awkward at first until Dragon asked a question…

"So… Why were you in the Gryffindoor common room that morning?" She asked. She looked deep into his eyes. Hoping that would make him tell the truth.

"I-You really want to know?" He said, "My mother told me to leave you some roses."

"Really?" She found that she was happy, even though it wasn't his thought. "Why was your friend bleeding?"

"He cut himself on the thorns. And if your wondering why you didn't get the roses I decided against it." This hurt dragon a small bit.

"Okay children!" Madam pomfry came back in to the room to put a spell on Dragons Ankle. She fixed it with a small wave of her wand. Then she left again. Dragon stood up. And found it didn't even hurt,

"Oh those poor muggles. Having to wear a cast for months!" She laughed slightly.

She looked at Draco. She walked up to him. And slowly kissed him on the lips. After a half second he began to kiss back. They heard footsteps so they separated. Soon they found it was Dragons friends.

"Hey. I'm ready." She said. She turned back to Draco. "I'll see you later." She said.

"Bye." He said in a sort of daze. When Hermione and Dragon were alone Hermione Slammed the door.

"How was it?" She demanded. "Was he a good kisser?"

Dragon must have looked surprised because Hermione explained how she knew.

"Come _on_! You've been glowing ever since we left the hospital wing! I doubt the boys know if that's what you're wondering. Clueless as they are…." She rolled her eyes

"Okay. Well… Yes we kissed." She said.

"Argh!" Hermione squealed. Dragon was a bit perplexed to see her so excited over Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you hated him." She said

"Oh I do. I'm just so happy for you!" She said. Dragon was so happy she had such good friends.

"Okay. Well I walked over to him and bent over and kissed him. After a half second He kissed back. And yeah he's a pretty good…." She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Another note. From Voldemort."

"We should get the boys"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**To happen in later chapters: "Another challenge? Why doesn't he just kill us?" **

"**Because… He wants to fight Harry after he's seen all his friends die. After he's been tortured." **


	6. Dragon and Draco?

**----Chapter six---- Dragon and Draco?**

Last we left Dragon she was running to Harry and Ron's room alongside Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione said at the same time as Dragon said "Ron!"

"Another note!" they both said together.

"We know. We got one too." Ron said miserably. He was holding the note the letter "D" Dripped it's blood onto the floor. "You managed to survive but next time you wont be so lucky. We have a captive, and we'll torture him to death if you don't come tomorrow night. To Shrieking Shack" Ron read sadly. "And we found out who the captive is."

"Cho" Said Harry angrily. "One random person out of the whole school and they chose CHO!"

"Who's-?" Asked Dragon she didn't know any Cho…

"Cho is who Harry likes…" Hermione whispered so quietly that dragon almost didn't hear. But somehow Harry heard. He huffed.

"Well, we have until tomorrow to think up a strategy. Until then I have to get to the hospital wing. Draco and I are FAR behind in our polyjuice studies." Dragon said as she walked out. She noticed Ron had sort of a sour look upon his face when she said that.

"Guess what?" Dragon heard Hermione say to Harry as Ron followed Dragon out the door to get to the library.

"What?" Asked Harry as if he was desperate for good news.

"Dragon Kissed Malfoy." She said matter-of-factly

"Did she get 13 different kinds of evil diseases?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." She said "She's really happy about it. I think she really likes…" Hermione stopped realizing she was talking about love and crushes when Cho had just been captured.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's alright. We'll save her." He smiled

"Dragon or Cho?" Hermione asked

"Cho first… Saving Dragon from Malfoys grasp might be difficult." They laughed.

"Draco?" Dragon walked into the Hospital wing to find it empty. "Professor Pomfry? Where is Draco?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Well dear" Dragons heart was pounding "He was sent to his room because he tortures the patients here. I go up there in about an hour."

"Okay…thank you" She smiled she could probably get to the Slytherin house

She came to the picture only to find the picture empty and the door open. She walked in and found the name "Draco Malfoy" On a door. Ah! Found it!

"Hello?" She called as she opened the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Whose there!" Draco's voice demanded.

"It's Dragon." She said. "I'm here to study. I brought the books on potions and I brought the mostly made potion. I can make it while you write out the report. And I'll keep you company." She smiled.

His upper lip turned up slightly. He told her to sit on the bed while he sat at the desk.

"I brought parchment and a quill and ink in case you came up with any excuses, And don't feed me any of this 'my wrist hurts' rubbish I know you are fine." She was smiling as she said all of this. She found she was just happy to be with him.

"So how've you been since…" She was about to say "Since the kiss" But she was afraid he hadn't liked it so she just said, "Since I saw you last?"

"I've been bored!" He said extremely. "There is nothing to do when you don't have class. And you aren't allowed out of your room"

"Heh, I'll bet." It was getting awkward because they were both thinking about the kiss and they could both tell that they were thinking about it.

"Dragon." Draco started. He wasn't facing her. "What was that kiss about?"

Dragon was a little shocked she wasn't expecting that question…

"Umm. Draco… I like you. And I think you like me. I mean you kissed back and everything." She felt so uncomfortable. She was spilling her heart out…what was he going to do with it?

He turned to face her. "I do." He walked up to her and pulled her off the bed. He pulled her close to him. Her heart was pounding. He could feel it pounding. He smiled. "Nervous?" He asked teasingly

"A little" She replied breathlessly.

"Don't worry. We're not going to do anything. Just this" He pulled her face to his and slowly they kissed. The kiss was the best one either of them had had. (Though it was only the second for Draco and third for dragon) for almost 5 minutes they just stood there and held each other and kissed. Not needing to do anything else.

But they soon herd footsteps and separated. They looked at each other in panic. There was nowhere to hide Dragon! And it was clear she wasn't a Slytherin! She was wearing Gryffindoor colors!

"Quickly! Under the bed" He told her. It was a tight squeeze. But she just barely fit.

"Mr. Malfoy! Get in bed!" Said Madam pomfry's voice. Bed? He'd squish Dragon!

"I'm doing my report." He said.

"Do it in bed. That Dragon girl hit you hard." She said. She said 'That Dragon girl' with disgust. Dragon saw Draco clench his fists.

"Yeah. I'm okay though." He said through gritted teeth.

"Nonsense! Get in bed!" He gave up and she heard him mutter "Sorry."

"OOF!" She said as the bed caved down on top of her.

"What was that?" Madam pomfry asked

"What was what? Madam pomfry are you feeling alright?" Asked Draco staying on the edge of his bed trying very hard to not squash dragon.

"I suppose not… I should go…" her voice trailed off as she left the room when the door closed Draco jumped off the bed and helped dragon out of under the bed.

"I am so sorry." He said

"I'm fine." Said a dusty Dragon. She smiled at him told him to get to work on the report and to bring it to her at the library in two days. She looked at him. This was the first time she'd seen him smile. At least a smile that wasn't small or wicked. She began to walk out the door but he pulled her back in by her arm. He pulled her so close she could feel his heart beating. This time HIS heart was racing.

"Nervous?" She teased

"Shut up" She said and kissed her. She pulled away after a minute and said she had to go. She took her potion with her making sure to leave the books.

After she left she ran into Ron. "Hey Dragon!" He said with a huge smile on his face as usual.

"You want some help with that?" He asked pointing to the potions she was carrying

"Please!" she said smiling.

"So I was wondering… would you like to do something with me sometime?" Ron's usual Smile was now a serious look

"Like a date?" Dragon was taken aback.

"Yeah…" He said a little sad. As if he thought she might say no.

"_Well Draco and I aren't official yet… Why not?" _

"Sure." She said with a huge smile. His smile was even bigger than usual.

"WICKED!" He said

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know this wasn't as fast paced and as fight scene-y as the rest of the chapters but it IS a romance. **

**To come in later chapters: "CHO!" Harry was screaming desperately trying to get to her. But she wouldn't wake up. "We can't get to cho. We have to get through to Fred and George." He said**

"**But they're attacking us! Any we cant use Lomisa! And we can't kill them! What do we do!" Hermione was going into a panic mode. Just as she said that George came at them with another spell. How are they going to get out of this! Read the next chapter and find out!**


End file.
